1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable and foldable toilet seat assemblies and, more particularly, to such a hygienic, sanitary and transportable/foldable toilet seat which is universally adaptable to existing toilet bowls and conventional toilet seats according to most makes or models and which provides the combined features of a sure, non-sliding grip when placed in position upon a standard toilet bowl/seat assembly, as well as preventing the possibility of pinching or harming the user while in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilets and toilet bowl assemblies are very well known in the art. The typical toilet bowl assembly includes a porcelain toilet bowl with a flushing trigger attached to an interconnected and upwardly extending water storage and flow unit. Depressing the trigger causes a held volume of the fluid contained within the storage unit to flow through the bowl and to discharge its contents through the sewage outline to which it is interconnected. The upwardly extending unit then refills to a selected level, at which point a mechanical switch closes a valve located in an inflow water line to the unit. Finally, the bowl assembly further includes a hingedly connected and conventional seat assembly which is typically of a generally horseshoe shape configuration.
A constant problem with conventional toilet bowl and toilet seat assemblies is the desire to maintain, to the greatest extend possible, hygienic and sanitary conditions. This is particularly of concern in situations where the toilet is located in a public facility and is likely to be used by a number of different individuals. One attempt in the background art has been to utilize the pull-out toilet covering sheet or paper which is mounted, in a package of many such sheets, to a dispenser, the dispenser typically being adhered to a wall surface behind the toilet. The purpose of the tissue covering is that the user applies it as a covering over the existing and upwardly facing toilet seat surface. Problems with such a sheet or tissue dispenser include the relative flimsiness of the paper covering, causing it to easily tear or become uncovered from the top surface of the toilet seat, combined with the fact that the thin layer of fragile covering material provides, at best, only a very marginal degree of hygienic protection.
A further example of a foldable toilet seat arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,223, issued to Greenwood. The Greenwood references teaches a foldable portable toilet seat providing front and rear sections which are pivotably connected by hinges. The lower surface of each front section includes a downwardly extending flange for engaging a conventional toilet seat to prevent slipping or movement. The flange of each front section further interfits within a hollow raised portion of the corresponding rear section when the sections are folded for transport or storage. A further observation is that the device illustrated in Greenwood collapses into a quarter-sized folded position. A central opening defined by the employed Greenwood device is also very small in dimension, concurrent with its primary teaching of the provision of a toilet training device for infants. Hinge means are provided for interconnecting the quarter sections defining the seat construction, however it is evident that some danger to the user could still be evident in the form of pinching the skin during use of the device.
Referring further to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,802,624 and 5,542,131, both issued to Brantman, additional examples are illustrated of sectional toilet seat assemblies, each including a lower seat member which supports an upper seat member having a removable section. The removable section constitutes less than a majority of the seating surface of the upper seat member and a method associated with the invention discloses the ability to transfer a person onto the remaining upper seat member and replacing the removed upper seat section while the person is supported by the remaining upper seat member.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,514, issued to Erli, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,355, issued to Landman, each teach additional variations of portable toilet seats which include a plurality of coplanar and slidably adjustable/collapsible arcuate seat portions and which permit each to be collapsed to a smaller size. The problem with both Erli and Landman resides in the fact that the fair degree of sophistication and mechanical interface which is required to extend and collapse the coplanar and arcuate seat portions is more prone to breakage and, furthermore, such devices tend to provide fertile breeding grounds for germs and bacteria. Accordingly, the prior art has, heretofore, failed to produce a simplified, convenient and effective approach to providing an easily portable, foldable and hygienic seat which is capable of being used by an individual and which provides a greater degree of safety and ease of use and cleaning.
The present invention is a transportable and foldable toilet seat attachment device which is particularly suited for use with a conventional toilet. The goal of the present invention is to provide a durable and resilient foldable toilet seat which maximizes efficiency of use, while maintaining the highest possible level of sanitation. Additional goals include providing such a foldable seat attachment device which eliminates the possibility of xe2x80x9cpinchingxe2x80x9d of the user""s skin during application, as well as slipping of the device relative to the toilet seat cover which is pivoted into position over the porcelain toilet rim.
The attachment device includes a first generally arcuate shaped portion having an established length, width and thickness. Typically, the arcuate portion is a substantially semi-circular or xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped configuration. A second likewise arcuate shaped portion is substantially a mirror image of the first portion and is pivotally attached to the first portion at first and second respective and opposing ends established along a common axis, such connection being typically provided by first and second flexible and resilient living hinges extending along the common axis. The first and second arcuate shaped portions each having an outer extending edge, a spaced and inner extending edge defining therebetween the width of the selected arcuate portion, an upwardly facing surface and a downwardly facing surface. The first and second arcuate portions further define therebetween a central opening of a selected dimension.
A first handle extending from said outer extending edge of said first arcuate portion at a selected location and a second handle extending from the outer extending edge of the second arcuate portion at an opposite location relative to the first handle. The first and second handles each further include first and second reinforcing flange portions for fixing the handles to the associated arcuate portions. The first and second handles each further include a resistive interengaging slot and projection such that, upon pivoting said first and second arcuate shaped portions from an unfolded and use position to a folded position, the handles interlock together and are adaptable to convert the attachment device for transport and storage.
First and second pluralities of elongate and radially extending support pads are provided and are secured to the downwardly facing surfaces of the first and second arcuate shaped portions. Each of the downwardly facing surfaces of the arcuate shaped portions further include spaced apart and individual pairs of narrow and elongate web portions extending between the downwardly angled edge contours of the outer and inner extending edges. Each of the pairs of web portions further include spaced apart and crosswise extending members defining a pocket, each of the support pads including a three dimensional engaging portion which is resistively received within the pocket and biasingly engages the associated support pad in place. The pads resistively engage the conventional toilet seat cover upon converting the attachment device to its unfolded and use position, the pads further spacing said upwardly facing surfaces from the corresponding upper surface of the toilet seat cover while centrally aligning the central opening with the upwardly facing toilet bowl rim.